Mischief Managed
by Forbidden Fanfiction
Summary: AU. When Dumbledore updates his Facebook status with the news of a party with Voldemort, things fall out of hand very quickly. Where's Harry? Lemon Drop Contests? Cut off cussing? Harry on the dark side? Not to mention the brief appearance of Snapealicious!


Albus Dumbledore: Partying with Voldemort at my office!

Minerva McGonagall: Professor! Are you alright?

Albus Dumbledore: Never been better! Voldy knows his dance moves!

You-Know-Who: Go Dumbledore! Whoooooo!

Ron Weasley: Uh... Hermione?

Hermione Granger: Where's Harry?

Luna Lovegood: It's Luna!

Ron Weasley: OH MY GOD WHERE'S HARRY?

Hermione Granger: Is it possible that You-Know-Who has killed Harry and then placed Dumbledore under the Imperius curse?

Ron Weasley: Hermione, you hurt my brain.

Draco Malfoy: What? Potter's dead? AND I DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT?

Ron Weasley: Malfoy, we're busy. Go take your idiocy somewhere else.

Draco Malfoy: Lord, am I allowed to use Avada Kedavra on him? Please?

Ron Weasley: No.

Draco Malfoy: I wasn't talking to you.

Severus Snape: Dumbledore.

You-Know-Who: HE'S BUSY! We're trying to see how many lemon drops he can fit in his mouth!

Hermione Granger: I'm sorry? Did you say Professor Dumbledore was stuffing lemon dro-

You-Know-Who: Yes, yes you Mudblood. I thought you were supposed to be smart.

Ron Weasley: GUYS WHERE IS HARRY?

You-Know-Who: Can't you see we're in the middle of a discussion? Gosh, blood-traitor, learn some manners!

Ron Weasley: I...

Severus Snape: DUMBLEDORE.

Albus Dumbledore: MMPH

Severus Snape: We're on Facebook, Professor. You can't have you mouth full on Facebook.

Albus Dumbledore: Challenge accepted!

Albus Dumbledore: Done.

Ron Weasley: Er, what's been done?

Albus Dumbledore: I blocked that half-blooded idiot Snape!

Ron Weasley: And you didn't block You-Know-Who. Remind me why you two are partying again?

Albus Dumbledore: Why, Voldy here just killed blubbering Potter! We're celebrating!

Hermione Granger: But you love Harry! You're on our side!

Draco Malfoy: I love you.

Hermione Granger: What?

Draco Malfoy: Haha, I deleted the comment!

Hermione Granger: I still saw it.

Draco Malfoy: ... I was talking to The Dark Lord. Obvi, Granger.

You-Know-Who: Dude. Draco. You know I technically only have one-eighth of a soul, right? So, yeah, no, we can't love each other.

Draco Malfoy: NOOOOOOOOO.

Ron Weasley: The water in the dorm fountain sucks!

Neville Longbottom: There's no water fountain...

Ron Weasley: What are you saying?!

Neville Longbottom: That there's no water fountain?

Luna Lovegood: Oh, Neville, you're so smart.

Ginny Weasley: Oh my god where's Harry. He can't be dead.

Ron Weasley: THANK YOU. Finally someone who understands priorities.

Ginny Weasley: Just so you know, the girls left a little fountain of love potion in your room, since it's February and all, so, uh, good luck Ron.

Ron Weasley: Those bitc-

Minerva McGonagall: Fifteen points off for language, Weasley.

Ron Weasley: I didn't even say anything? I cut it off!

You-Know-Who: Twenty points for defiance.

Ron Weasley: That's not- hey you aren't even a teacher here!

Albus Dumbledore: While you guys were arguing, I buried Harry Potter! Now I don't have to die!

Hermione Granger: Er, Professor, how did you even know you're going to die?

Snapealicious: I was going to kill him in the sixth year. We have this all planned out.

Ron Weasley: Uh, what's up with your name?

Snapealicious: All variations of my name were blocked.

You-Know-Who: I'm afraid, Severus, I'll have to kill you for this offense.

Snapealicious: What offense?

You-Know-Who: Your username... It's makes my barely-human body shudder and want to kick a lamp. Please, just go.

Minerva McGonagall: You tell him, Voldemort!

Albus Dumbledore: I've blocked Snape on his new account too, no worries.

You-Know-Who: Thank god. I couldn't stand reading all of his comments in his boring, droning monotone for much longer.

Harry Potter: I am your most faithful servant, my Lord!

Ron Weasley: What?!

Hermione Granger: This is really confusing.

Albus Dumbledore: Dang! He came back? But as Harry Potter?

Luna Lovegood: Nargles. They're everywhere.

Neville Longbottom: You're so creative.

Ginny Weasley: Harry?

Lavender Brown: Styles?!

Ginny Weasley: Oh, my god. Lavender. Get a grip!

Albus Dumbledore: So Harry is a reincarnation of Snape, but is taught by himself, who may or may not be a reincarnation of Harry Potter. SNAPECEPTION.

Hermione Granger: Pardon?

Ron Weasley: Come on, that made perfect sense!

Luna Lovegood: Yes, Hermione, come on.

Neville Longbottom: It made sense to me.

Draco Malfoy: I can't believe you don't get it.

Harry Potter: Twenty points from Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco for bullying the Mudblood!

Minerva McGonagall: Severus!

Ginny Weasley: It pains me to do so, but I've just blocked Harry Potter.

You-Know-Who: Huzzah!

Ron Weasley: Huzzah?

You-Know-Who: HUZZAH!

Albus Dumbledore: Hermione, I think after my party, you should come see me. We should sort out your understanding and have you watch Inception.

Ron Weasley: Oh, Luna! I LOVE YOU.

Ginny Weasley: Oh, boy. So that's who they put in.

Luna Lovegood: Um...

Neville Longbottom: DONT YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE MY GIRL! YOU ****************************!

Minerva McGonagall: Longbottom!

Albus Dumbledore: And you're all getting blocked.

_ Fifteen minutes after_

Albus Dumbledore: Well done, Harry. Well done.

You-Know-Who: What can I say?

Albus Dumbledore: I didn't know so much drama was at Hogwarts! I'm going to snoop around now. Just like I stalk you and your friends around so I can save you when you need it!

You-Know-Who: You're the man, Dumbles.

Albus Dumbledore: I'd say that was mischief well done.

You-Know-Who: I'd say that was mischief managed.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you weren't sure: Harry is You-Know-Who. XD **

**I hope you liked it! Lemme know :) **

**~FF**


End file.
